ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Time
Story Rook is riding Leo, charging through an army of monsters, stabbing monsters with his lance as he goes. A dracaena almost slices him through the chest, but he blocks it with ease, spinning his lance to send the sword out of its hands, and stabs it. Rook makes his way back to the General, overlooking the battlefield, near the base of Mt. Olympus. Rook: There are too many of them! We must pull back! General: No! We must stop them, and save the gods! Our patron, Lady Athena, commands it! Now get back out there and die like a man! (Leo growls at the General, but Rook strokes it, calming it.) Rook: I will. While you hide behind true soldiers and take all the credit, I will find a way to save all of our lives. General: You dare to speak to your superior (Rook pushes the tip of his lance to the general’s throat.) Rook: You are not my superior. I am following you on instruction by John Spacewalker, herald of the gods, and a true hero. (Then, Rook hears something, and looks back down to the battlefield. A blue blur was dashing through, monsters being destroyed where it traveled.) He’s here! (Faces the General.) Go die in whatever manner you see fit. Rook rides Leo onto the battlefield, stabbing his way through the monsters. He reunites with Sonic Boom, with Rustic in hand. Sonic Boom: Has anything made it up the mountain yet? Rook: Yes. A human general of the monsters. What happened? Sonic Boom: I failed. But I obtained a gift. I’m going after the guy. Rook: I will handle things down here. And John, I am sorry for your loss. Sonic Boom: Same to you. I know you liked Eirene. Sonic Boom dashes off, slashing through several more monsters, making his way to the base of the mountain. Athenian soldiers fight the monsters, Sonic Boom wiping them out. Running at top speed, Sonic Boom is hit, and flips backwards as he crashes forward, dropping Rustic. Sonic Boom: Agh! (A cut goes down Sonic Boom’s right eye, blood coming out. Sonic Boom reverts, John covering his eye.) John: Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh! Oracle: An eye for an eye, a life for a life. A dracaena appears, going to strike John. John senses it, and turns into Eye Guy, firing lasers from the eyes on his arm, destroying the dracaena. Eye Guy stands up, all the eyes on the right side of his body closed. Eye Guy: I was hoping that this guy would fix the problem. (Vulpimancers charge from all sides, and Eye Guy spins, lasers hitting and destroying them. He’s tackled from the right side, being knocked over. An eye travels to Eye Guy’s left palm, and fires a stream of fire from it, destroying a Vulpimancer.) This isn’t working. Let’s try something. (Eye Guy raises his right arm, and pulls the eye in the palm of his left hand out, and places it to his face, where his right eye would be.) Oculus Reparo! A flash of light occurs, blinding the battlefield. The battle stops, until the light fades. The monsters and Athenians look towards the source. They see John standing there, eyes closed. He wipes the blood off his eyelid, and opens both eyes, his right eye now green. He uses his mana to grab Rustic, and puts it into its pocket dimension. John: You want some? Come and get it! The monsters were confused, until a churl charges forward. Several monsters charge forward, and John turns into Astrodactyl, extending his wings. He releases a propulsion blast from his jetpack, destroying the approaching monsters, and launching Astrodactyl into the air, as he flies towards Mt. Olympus. End Scene In a temple on Mt. Olympus, a figure that looked like Lucian was swinging a scythe around, destroying the throne room. Man: Brick by brick. I said I’d destroy Olympus brick by brick! (The man has gold eyes. Then, he’s hit by Chaos Spear, hitting his body and tearing through it. The body reforms, made of sludge. He turns, seeing Shadow Lance.) Shadow Lance: Well, what do you know? Chaos mana can still hurt Kronos, Titan of time. Kronos: Jonathan Smith. (His voice was the same dark, cold voice that dragged John to Greece, and from his dreams.) I figured you died by Hades’ hand. Shadow Lance: You underestimate me. Your reign is over. Kronos: Quite the contrary. My reign has just begun! I originally wanted to use your body and your device to become whole. This sludge was quite the willing vessel. However, I will still eliminate you. Kronos’ scythe extends, going to strike Shadow Lance. Shadow Lance teleports with Chaos Control, surprising Kronos. Kronos looks around, when Shadow Lance appears behind him, kicking Kronos in the back. Kronos falls forward, when Shadow Lance appears in front of him, punching him with a chaos mana fist. Kronos falls back, bringing his scythe in. Shadow Lance teleports, and reappears in the air, using Chaos Spear. Kronos spins his scythe, deflecting the attack. Shadow Lance lands, and Kronos raises a hand. Kronos: Now, you shall know why I am the lord of time. (Shadow Lance’s movements become slow, sluggish, as he tries to stand all the way up. Then, his body glows with a chaos mana aura, and it then breaks, Shadow Lance moving at regular speed. Time was still slowed, however.) What?! How?! Shadow Lance: You’re not the only one who has time control powers. (Kronos yells in anger, his scythe extending again. Shadow Lance dodges, but the scythe barely grazes his arm.) Agh! Shadow Lance falls to his knees, grabbing his arm. The pain that was going through his body felt like it was destroying his inners. The scythe was behind him, and it retracts, coming to slice Shadow Lance’s head off. Shadow Lance shifts to Ghostfreak, phasing into the ground to dodge. Kronos’ scythe returns, as he looks for Ghostfreak. Kronos: You cannot hide forever. (Ghostfreak comes out of the ground behind Kronos.) Ghostfreak: Who said anything about hiding? (Ghostfreak pulls back his second skin, revealing his true form. He extends his tentacles at Kronos, who flicks his wrist, slowing time. The tentacles slow down, as Kronos walks out of their reach.) Kronos: Is that all you’ve got? Ghostfreak has raised his hand, his finger pointing at Kronos and going up. Slowly, Kronos starts to float off the ground, as he prepares to attack with his scythe. Time returns to normal, and Kronos flies into the air, being slammed against a pillar, destroying it and causing it to fall onto him. Ghostfreak: You really didn’t see that coming? (Ghostfreak looks deeper into the temple, seeing a gold light.) Looks like Hades’ corrodium. Feels like it too. Sludge wriggles out from underneath the pillar, reforming into Kronos. Kronos: That all you’ve got, hero?! Ghostfreak: No. Remember, you asked for it. Ghostfreak turns into Royal NiGHTS, being enveloped in a dream aura. He fires a dream ray, hitting Kronos. Royal NiGHTS pulls his hands apart, splitting Kronos and the Sludgepuppy. Kronos’ true form is that of a Chronian, similar to Eon. However, he has no helmet, revealing his face, which was smooth. The Sludge gets up, unsure on what happened. Royal NiGHTS then turns into Ultimate Water Hazard, opening a large port on his chest, firing a large water blast. It hits the Sludge, tearing through him, killing him. Ultimate Water Hazard: So much for your vessel. Kronos: Thank you, Jonathan Smith. I knew you were foolish enough to free me from my mortal bounds. I needed the sludge to get back to this world, but now I am free, and as soon as I reclaim the Promethium, the universe shall be mine! Ultimate Water Hazard fires a water blast, when Kronos waves his hand, time completely stopping. Kronos walks forward, preparing to swing his scythe. Ultimate Water Hazard shifts to Clockwork, who summons Rustic, parrying the scythe attack. The two are deadlocked. Clockwork: Alright, Kronos. Let’s see who’s better with time. (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, though neither of them notice, the two staring at each other’s eyes, waiting for the other to make a move.) Kronos jumps back, and extends his scythe forward. Clockwork blocks it, using both hands to hold his sword. He fires a time ray from his chest, and Kronos slows time to dodge it. Clockwork is unaffected, and charges in. He swings at Kronos, who parries, and swings again. Clockwork parries, being pushed back. Kronos’ body glows gold, getting more powerful with each passing moment. Clockwork: I need a little more. Clockwork turns into Ultimate Clockwork, as Kronos prepares to charge. Ultimate Clockwork swings his arm, and green energy forms around Kronos’ legs, binding them and causing him to trip. He falls onto his face. Kronos starts to get up, when Ultimate Clockwork stabs Kronos in the eye. Kronos: Agh! (Kronos recoils back.) Ultimate Clockwork: Serves you right! I lost my own eye. (Kronos opens his injured eye, which heals from his gold aura.) Really? Of course you’d do that. (Kronos’ body then expands, and he grows to be over 20 feet tall.) Kronos: Now, you shall perish! (Kronos goes to step on Ultimate Clockwork, but he forms a green vortex, catching the foot.) Ultimate Clockwork: I manipulate space as well as time. You can’t best me. Ultimate Clockwork grows to match Kronos’ size, and swings his sword. Kronos parries with his scythe, trying to push Ultimate Clockwork away. Ultimate Clockwork pushes through, slashing through Kronos. Kronos recovers instantly, but the space of its hand fades, destroying his hand and his scythe. His hand regenerates, and the two of them shrink back down to usual size. Kronos: Do you not get it?! I am immortal, and with the Promethium, I am invincible! You can do nothing! Ultimate Clockwork: On the contrary. I am a hero. There’s nothing I can’t do. (Ultimate Clockwork swings Rustic, creating a tear in space. It starts to suck Kronos in.) Kronos: What is this?! Ultimate Clockwork: I created a new dimension for you, to be your prison. You will float forever in space. Kronos: You would not. Ultimate Clockwork: I would. Goodbye, Kronos. The tear sucks Kronos in, him disappearing. The tear is restored, all is calm. Ultimate Clockwork reverts. John looks into the temple, back at the gold light. John: I wonder what that is? (The temple then shakes, and he looks the other way. He sees Typhon approaching in the distance. He takes one last look at the gold light, then takes off, in the direction of Typhon.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Rook *Leo the Automaton *Athenians **General Villains *Kronos (main villain) *Sludgepuppy (death) *Monster Army **Vulpimancers **Dracaenae Aliens *Sonic Boom *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Astrodactyl (cameo) *Shadow Lance *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) *Royal NiGHTS *Ultimate Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork Aliens Unlocked *Eon Trivia *John's original right eye is destroyed, and he gains a new, green one. **The idea of him becoming heterochromia, or having two different eye colors, is influenced by Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, where the character Ranulf has it as well. *It's revealed that Eye Guy can pop his eyes out of their sockets if desired. *The spell used to fix John's eye is a spell from Harry Potter, used to fix glasses. *The phrase "An eye for an eye" is used to indicate revenge. **John got this revenge by killing the Sludgepuppy, the one who killed Eirene. *Despite being the main instigator for the Ancient Greece Arc, this is Kronos' only appearance. *Ghostfreak is the only alien based off an Olympian to appear in the episode. **This is mainly because of John having access to the other aliens. *Kronos was scanned, unlocking Chronian DNA. **However, John didn't notice this, so he doesn't know he was unlocked. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc